Multilevel security refers to the ability of a communication system to handle information with different classifications (e.g., different security levels), permit access by users/applications with different security clearances, and prevent users/applications from obtaining access to information for which they lack authorization. In efforts to support confidential communication and storage of information, many commercial off-the-shelf processor implementations have started to provide high-speed, on-chip cryptographic engines that have been certified to meet certain standards. It is noted, however, that these commercial off-the-shelf processor implementations are, under most circumstances, only able to provide two levels of security separation for processing.